


Songs to Write, and Hands that See

by SHSL_Gross



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Leo AU!, But ehhhh Leo is a shit anyways so I bet he would just to ruffle feathers, Embarrassed Kasa, Gen, General, I dont know how to tag, It aint angst, It aint fluff, Maybe its a lil fluff?, Me not knowing how blind people actually do, Song writing, This is really just a stupid thing im sorry, What else is there?, face touching, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: Ou-sama? The leader - king - of Knights who had been gone from school from so long? The very Leo Tsukinaga who was a talented and genius composer still in high school? He hardly needed any introduction. This was him?What Tsukasa Suou never expected when he first met their leader is that the older boy wasn't able to see him back.





	Songs to Write, and Hands that See

**Author's Note:**

> So, Blind Leo AU huh? This was based off of this IzuLeo art on tumblr ( https://lipt-97.tumblr.com/post/154597811419/blind-leo-au ) which I fucking adore with my entire heart but somehow instead of IzuLeo I started writing LeoKasa... Maybe next time ;)

Tsukasa was hardly surprised when he entered the soundproof practice room that Knights was using that afternoon, that he was the first to enter after Sena-senpai - but what he was surprised by was the other person sat beside his other member, singing softly and excitedly as Izumi wrote something down on a sheet of paper. 

"Sena-senpai, I didn't realise you were busy. I'm sorry, but I was sure we had practice this afternoon, where are the others?" Tsukasa stood still in the open doorway as he spoke out, and both head's turned to look at him as the singing stopped.

A girl? No, whilst the other looked somewhat smaller and had longer hair, now that Tsukasa looked more closely, he was definitely a male. Wearing their academy uniform so another student? Certainly not in his year as Tsukasa hadn't seen him before, but he also liked to think he knew of everyone else in the school. 

"Oh, Kasa-kun, didn't those other two tell you? Tch, and after I told them too... Useless both of them…" He slowly entered the room, letting the door close shut behind him as Izumi spoke and stood up. Putting the pen he had been using away, he shoved the sheets of paper back to the other still sat in the seat beside him. "Yeah, no, there's no practice today after Ou-sama here decided to crash in and I've got another job in a bit." 

The orange haired boy next to him whined as he crumpled the papers in his hands, standing up quickly and knocking the chair down in the process. "Sena… Sena~ You can't stop now, I haven't finished yet!" 

"Tough, I got other plans this afternoon now, so I'm leaving you here with Kasa-kun, Ou-sama. Get to know your newest member." Izumi seemed to have no compromise for whatever had been happening and what he was heading towards. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders, his hands in his pockets as he walked across the room and moved to stand next to Tsukasa for a short moment. "Kasa-kun, that's Ou-sama, our leader of Knights-"

"Your king! Blind king! Your genius king, and you're all my noble Knights! Sena, you're leaving me with the newbie!? He's hardly a knight, more a squire on our battlefield!"

Ou-sama? The leader - king - of Knights who had been gone from school from so long? The very Leo Tsukinaga who was a talented and genius composer still in high school? He hardly needed any introduction. This was him? A far guess from what Tsukasa has thought, especially considering Leo was always under many different composer names with his pieces. Perhaps some of the more ridiculous ones should have been more of a hint of how crazy the boy was.

As he took a few quiet steps forward, he noticed that no matter where he was his leader wasn't looking at him. Almost everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

_"Blind king."_

_Blind._

"With all due respect Leader, my name is Tsukasa Suou and I am a first year!"

"And he pulls his weight within Knights, so he's hardly a squire anymore."

He appreciated that coming from Izumi, even if it seemed like a backhanded compliment and also a critique to the other two missing members of their unit.

Even though he knew he should have, he hadn’t looked back at Izumi when he had spoken up whilst walking to collect his bag from the edge of the room near the door, but he just hadn't been able to look away from Leo. He was certainly eye catching and the more he looked it was just hard to believe that he really wasn't able to look at him back. 

He really seemed to not even notice Tsukasa standing in front of him, and therefore wasn't even able to look towards him.

What Tsukasa Suou never expected when he first met their leader is that the older boy wasn't able to see him back.

Tsukasa was able to see the way Leo's black tie hung loosely and messily knotted around his neck, or the way Leo's large dark blue hoodie completely covered him up to his neck, zipped up completely under his winter uniform. The different material clashed against the unpressed material of his blazer at his wrists.

Tsukasa was able to see the way Leo's hair, bright orange and messy - unkempt in a way that didn't seem fully accidentally seemingly at least partly on purpose, and longer than what he had imagined it to be - tied off just behind him and in a low ponytail. Tsukasa could see the ends of messy hair over Leo's shoulder.

He wonders if Leo knows how bright and unruly his hair really is. If he knows that his eyes, whilst obviously either shut or looking off in a direction like he can maybe see someone the others can't, are a piercing bright green similar to that of freshly cut grass on a spring day, or if he knows about his one little sharp incisor that must catch on his lips when he smiles - besides from being able to feel it.

He wonders if Leo knows what the bright colours of his features are, and if he doesn't know if there is a way to explain them to him so he'll understand.

If maybe any of those little things have ever been pointed out to him.

He realises he's been staring when he notices he hasn't said anything, and not only is Izumi staring at him, but somehow Leo is as well even though besides from the sound of his breathing and heavy beating of his heart, two things Leo shouldn't be able to hear, he's making no other noise. Well, it isn't so much staring rather than casting his eyes in his direction.

The soundproof practice room feels quiet and the atmosphere so heavy, and he has nothing to really say after being caught looking so much at their leader - at their king - in so much depth. Izumi clears his throat, sighing a little as he heads towards the door, Tsukasa turning back to glance at him as he bangs his hand against the wall to catch Leo's attention and to direct to eyes to him.

"At least introduce yourself, Ou-sama. I'm not doing everything for you."

"Sena... Fine! Newbie open your ears so you hear this, the name of your king is Leo Tsukinaga, but of course you will lay your sword at your feet, bow down, and call me your ruler!"

"Newbie? Leader, please use my name! I just told you it so you could use it!"

Tsukasa heard Izumi say something quietly at the other side of the room, obviously some sort of exhausted exclamation from being fed up with Leo's behaviour.

"I'm going now. I'm already going to be late, and this is a photo shoot so I need to go get ready." He gave a brief nod towards Tsukasa, his expression slightly sinister and unnerving. "Kasa-kun, have fun."

"Sena, you're leaving me!? I'm not finished yet and I still need you! Is this because I left you for so long? I'm back now so you gotta stay! King's orders are absolute!"

"I'll see you later, Ou-sama."

The door shut behind Izumi, leaving just Tsukasa and Leo inside of the practice room and for all that he had been brought with, he couldn't find any words to say. The crumpled papers still in Leo’s hands caught his eye, and as he cleared his throat Leo briefly looked shocked before looking towards him.

“Newbie! You’re still here! It was so quiet that I thought maybe the aliens had taken my hearing as well! That would be really sad! Now you’ve made me sad, you horrible child!”

If he hadn't been speechless before, he certainly was now. Even though he knew Leo couldn't see it, his expression was muddled and confused, even slightly insulted as the accusation of being called a “horrible child” when he hadn't even done anything beside clear this throat.

“You're acting like a child, Leader, as if you’re younger than me. I'm not the one stomping my foot in a tantrum! And you’re making no sense, talking about aliens, what do you mean?”

Leo just scrunches his face up, pouting a little and shakes his hands about, the sound of paper rustling filling the empty and quiet room. Restless, he seems restless, and obviously annoyed but there something more behind it all. He quickly turns, and Tsukasa almost wants to reach out and help him because he isn't too sure how much Leo is able to do on his own. As Leo carefully leans down and feels around for the chair he realises what he's trying to do, but somehow Leo is able to get it back standing up before Tsukasa could bring himself to move.

It clatters a little bit before he sets it straight and then he's sitting back down and feeling for the table as he pulls himself back in to be seated like he had been before. Tsukasa just watches. Leo places the papers of the table, attempting to flatten them out a little and then he’s patting the chair beside him. He doesn't look back.

"Alrighty!~, Newbie, you can sharpen the steal that Knights uses as sword to cut down their enemies! That’s a perfectly suited job for any of my precious knights and should be pleased to serve you king! Tell me what your thinking, and no wait, don't! I’ll think about it myself!”

Whatever Leo means by that Tsukasa isn't sure, but now that the papers are somewhat smoothed out he is able to see what they clearly are. Music scores. Unfinished, but its sheet music nevertheless. It's rude to make unnecessary noise when pulling out a chair, but he does so just a bit so that Leo is able to hear him as he sits down beside him.

He somewhat happy that he’s able to finally look at what Izumi had been writing on earlier and what Leo had been holding the entire time. It all makes a kind of sense now. Leo’s singing earlier had been one of his new songs, and somehow Izumi had been roped into writing it all out for him like now Tsukasa supposed he had been. 

“Leader, what is this? I don't recognise it?” He feels partly stupid for asking when its obvious what it is - it's a song - but he’s unsure of what song it is. Of what he’s really supposed to do with it now.

Leo laughs, banging his hands on the table and grabs at the edges, before laying his head in his arms atop the flat surface. “Wahaha, Newbie, of course it’s the newest weapon that I'm creating into a fine point for my precious Knights to use! Inspiration! Inspiration!”

He drums his fingers and taps his nails again. “Get a pen and get writing! You do know how to write music, don't you? Ahaha, well even if you don't there’s no one else so we’ll make it work! Sena left me all alone - he’s so mean!”

“Of course I know how to read and write music, it would be improper of me if I didn't considering what school I'm in and what course this is!” Tsukasa sighs heavily, taking a pen from his blazer pocket, and before he knows it Leo is singing softly again, and they’re resuming from where Izumi and Leo had left off previously.

He isn’t able to explain what it’s like, the process feels both long and short. Both messy and refined, like Leo’s certainly used to this whole thing of singing music and then hurriedly wanting Tsukasa to catch up with him, and it's Tsukasa who is the one who doesn't know what he’s doing. He wonders just how many times this has happened, Leo either singing, tapping out, or playing the piano somehow even though he’s unable to see the keys with someone else writing the music out for him.

After some time it becomes easier, at first Tsukasa found he struggled to keep up, struggled to pick out exactly what it was that Leo was singing, what note or what pitch it exactly was, but then it all clicked and everything got smoother.

* * *

"Newbie, lemme feel your face!"

"What?" Tsukasa scolds himself as he recoils back in his seat, and quickly corrects himself before his rudeness and impoliteness became an obvious thing "I mean, excuse me, Leader. What do you mean by that?"

The older boy just laughs as he raises his hands up in hopes of Tsukasa's face may just be there, but is instead with empty air. He whines a little, almost stomping his feet in what would've been a childish tantrum. "I can't see you! You gotta let me - King's orders are absolute!"

"You said that earlier.. " He glances down at the finished song, once again trying to smooth out and press the wrinkles out that had been made earlier in the paper. It’s a useless endeavour but it helps distract him from looking back up at Leo.

It’s as he’s once again looking at the written notes of the sheets that he feels fingers on his face, pinching his cheek, and then pulling it slightly before both Leo pulls away laughing loudly once again and he’s pushed his chair back up and stood up suddenly.

“Leader!-”

“Hey, you kinda have a chubby face, dont'cha Newbie? Wahahaha, Sena did say you eat a lot of sweets. You’ll wanna be careful before you’re not a knight of the round table, but a round knight instead!” He rests his forehead down on the table, his shoulders still shaking as he continues laughing, and his arms extend outward and he reaches and stretches. “Newbie~”

Tsukasa huffs, all previous words stuttering out as he calms himself down and collects himself one again. “Isn’t that all just a made up and from television and media? You don't actually need to do it, isn’t it a bit… odd?.”

“Yeah, you’re right I know I don’t! Really, it’s such a silly thing and totally stupid but Sena let me one time when I was joking and he’s really so beautiful, huh? Like really really pretty it makes me heart go all fast. I’m not surprised at all that he’s a model! Ahh, I do really love him, you know?” 

Watching as Leo sat himself up, he rested his chin in his hands and moved about restlessly once again as Tsukasa sat himself back down in his chair beside him.

Once again the practice room was silent beside the odd sound coming from the older boy beside him until he finally sighed and gave a slight nod. “Okay, fine, but only this once, Leader. You’re older than me but you really are such a kid. Whining and making a scene when you don't get what you want…” 

“Don't call me a kid! You’re a kid! Mean and cruel! Heartless and horrible!” Or so he says but Leo still sits himself up completely and turns slightly to be towards Tsukasa. 

It’s so quiet all of a sudden. He can hear the both of them breathing, and Leo even leans in to close the gap where Tsukasa had slightly shifted himself back. There's a ball in his stomach which he can't explain. It’s similar to the feeling of nerves he gets before Knights performs, but it’s different. Much different. 

More slowly and carefully than last time, Leo once again places his hands either side of Tsukasa’s face. Very easily can he feel the warmth from the pair of hands, the way the fingers feel over his chin, his cheeks, his nose, briefly over his lips and he watches as Leo smiles the entire time. It’s bright, giddy, and it’s very obvious that he’s enjoying this.

He's not really sure how to describe the feeling of Leo’s fingers over his skin. They're not exactly rough and calloused but he can feel some rough patches from his palms over his cheeks. He can feel the brush of the hoodies sleeves that were around Leo’s wrists.

There’s no reason why he can feel the heat on his cheeks or his heart rate suddenly increase. This all seems very intimate for a first meeting… Getting easily dragged into his kings whims and ideas seems like it’ll be a general re-occurrence and honestly, Tsukasa doesn't really mind. He's happy to serve.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second to clear his head.

"Hey, what colour is your hair?" His voice is soft, toned down and tame compared to his earlier cackling and whining. It’s nice. Almost he can feel Leo’s breath on his face but he thinks that must be some wild thing. He’s not nearly that close.

Tsukasa can feel Leo's fingers brushing through the hair at his side of his face, feeling it's texture and getting an idea of its length. He watches Leo's hands from the corners of his eyes, swallowing once before speaking up. "It's red, well more of a reddish-brown really."

Leo hums thoughtfully, as if he knows what that colour is, and maybe he does but Tsukasa can't guess because he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to ask. It’s not his place to know what or if anything happened. The earlier claim of “the aliens took it” seems too far fetched to believe, but maybe there's some truth behind his words. 

Maybe at one time Leo could see, maybe he hadn't always been blind. What happened? It's rude to ask, but he cannot deny his curiosity. Maybe it deteriorated, maybe it was an accident, or maybe it was just that all he had ever known since birth. 

"And your eyes?" Leo's hands let go of his hair and trail back over his face, his thumbs gently placing themselves over his eyes after a few moments. Tsukasa can no longer see with his eyes closed underneath Leo's touch, but once again he answers. 

"Purple. Ah, maybe lavender? They’re a light shade of purple." Did Leo even know what purple was? Did he even know the different shades and tones to colours that Tsukasa spoke of? Once again he was finding himself wanting to find a way to explain these things to Leo, but he struggled to think of how to do that. There was no way to explain a colour to someone with a similarity when that person didn't even know the base material on which to go off of. 

He opened his eyes again when Leo finally moved his thumbs away, once again moving to rest his hands back over his cheeks and leaving them there. He seemed to be in no rush to move them at all. All he can do is watch as another grin spreads itself across Leo’s face, wide and full of laughter as he closes his eyes. 

“This is soooo stupid, dont you think so Newbie? Really I can't tell anything beside from the obvious things! Wahaha, I’m such a blind king, it’s a good thing that all my knights can see the battle ahead of me and fight for me!”

Tsukasa opens his mouth to speak, feeling Leo’s palms and fingers shift but still not being removed from his face and he has to ask. 

“What do you mean by that, Leader? The former, not the latter.” He already knows that that means. It must be near impossible for Leo to perform with them on stage when he's not able to see. Not able to copy the choreography that they learn for each different song, nor able to see the spacing between each member. 

Like a true king, Leo was there to guide them, to push them to where they needed to go and supplied them with the means to fight - and together the other four members were his knights that fought for him and in his name. 

“Hmmm~ Oh I just mean that I could have your face in my hands all day but I’d never really know what you look like. Not the way that your eyebrows will furrow when you’re mad, the way you'll look when stuffing your mouth full of sweets, or the way your hair will stick to your forehead with sweat after a long practice, and not the way that you’ll look when smiling and singing my songs on stage… Wahaha, your face is so hot, Newbie! Why's that? No, wait, let me think about it!”

“My name is Tsukasa Suou! Please, remember it and use it, I implore you!” Everything he had previously been holding back comes out at once and he grabs Leo’s hands, pulling them off his face and pushing them back towards the other boy, the entire time the other’s smile and laugh never falters. It's at this time that he's somewhat grateful Leo cant see his face, which he knows must be blooming in all manner of shades of bright red. “And again, I must ask: what do you mean by all of that?”

Another gentle hum leaves Leo, and he moves his hands around so that their fingers are linked together. Tskuasa can feel the strength and tightness in Leo’s hold, but he can also feel the warmth, and he knows that if he truly did want to pull away then Leo would allow him to with resistance.

“It means~” He pauses, humming a few notes from the song that Tsukasa had helped him right out and he recognises it. Tsukasa can't stop looking at his face, still the smile there and seemingly full of life whilst his eyes tell of a different emotion that he can't figure out the reason behind. “It means that I love you, Suou! You’re one of my precious knights! That means so much to me!”


End file.
